


Parents' Night

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: FP, Fred, Hermione and Alice all spend the night together.





	Parents' Night

“Alice,” Hermione said when she opened the door of her apartment. “This is a surprise.”

Alice walked in without waiting to be invited. “I need to find out more about the Serpents.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about them,” Hermione said coolly. Her nervousness that Alice had found something out didn’t show.

“Obviously,” Alice said, rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t expect you to after marrying rich and getting out of this town as soon as possible.” She smiled a little as she said, “Even if that did work out horribly for you in the end.”

“This is delightful as always, Alice,” Hermione said. “But, can you tell me what you want from me?”

“I’m going on a covert operation to a biker bar,” she said. “And I don’t think it’s the kind of thing I should do without an escort.”

“And you think I’ll be able to protect you if it comes down to fisticuffs?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think you could convince Fred Andrews to come with us,” Alice said.

“Fred and I are not on very good terms right now,” Hermione said.

“I bet you could be if you were wearing a dress that was low-cut enough,” Alice said.

Hermione laughed. “You’re not going to relent on this, are you?”

Alice shook her head.

Hermione smiled affectionately. “I’ll go change.”

When she emerged wearing tight lacey Gucci dress, heels and a long pearl necklace, Alice shook her head disapprovingly. “God, what am I going to do with you?”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking down at her outfit. “I don’t look good?”

“You don’t look like somebody who could possibly blend in at a South side bar. You are hopeless. Come on.” She grabbed Hermione’s hand and started leading her out.

 

 

Alice searched her attic.

“What are we doing here?” Hermione asked.

“Looking for a box I hoped I’d never have to open again,” Alice said. “Here we go!” She opened the box and tossed a halter at Hermione.

Hermione laughed and said, “What makes you think your old clothes will even fit me?”

Alice rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t go through the motions of pretending your body isn’t as perfect as ever.” She threw a leather skirt at her and then two boots.

“Whoa, you could’ve warned me before pelting me with giant boots,” Hermione said.

“Hurry up and change,” Alice said.

Hermione laughed as she started undressing. “You must be really desperate,” she said. Her voice was teasing, but she had real concern. “What if someone sees you there?”

“If someone sees me in that kind of joint, then I’ll also be seeing them there,” Alice said as she pulled off her shirt and bra. Hermione looked away. “Oh, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked a million times before.” She pulled a bandana out of the box and started tying it around her chest.

“You realize that’s a bandana and not a shirt, right?” Hermione asked, grinning as she watched her.

“It’s a shirt if you wear it as a shirt,” Alice said. She let out a grunt of frustration when she couldn’t tie it behind her back. “I used to be so good at this.”

“Well, it makes sense you would be out of practice,” Hermione said. She was stripped down to just her bra and underwear when she walked over to help Alice. As she started tightly tying the bandana, she said, “I’ve missed this side of you these past few years.”

“You haven’t seen any sides of me these past few years,” Alice reminded her.

“That wasn’t exactly my decision,” Hermione said gently. She finished tying the bandana and said, “You’re good.” Alice turned around. Hermione grinned at her. “How are you still able to pull off wearing a bandana as a shirt?”

“Look, who’s talking,” Alice said, running her hands down Hermione’s abs.

Hermione grinned at her.

Alice let out a breath and said, “Let’s focus up. Finish getting dressed, then we’ll go drag Fred along.”

Hermione laughed. “What a lovely way to put it.”

 

Fred answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Go out your back door,” Hermione said.

Even though Fred wasn’t exactly happy with Hermione right now, that strange command was too intriguing for him to resist following it. He found Hermione standing on his back porch, wearing a long coat. She hung up her phone when she saw him.

“What do you want, Hermione?” Fred asked.

Hermione opened the coat to reveal her halter and leather mini-skirt.

“Um…” Fred had no words.

“How would you feel about doing a little reconnaissance? At a biker bar?”

“Okay, I was not expecting you to say that,” Fred said.

“Alice wants to find out more about the Snakes,” Hermione said.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Have you tried telling her what you know?”

Hermione crossed her arms and said, “I don’t know that that would be helpful.”

“You don’t know that it wouldn’t,” Fred said.

“This isn’t about me,” Hermione said. “I know Alice and she only gets like this when her family is threatened. So, I’m going to go on her insane mission if it’ll help her find out what she needs to know or just feel like she’s doing something or whatever she’s trying to accomplish. Are you going to come or are you going to let two ladies enter a bar full of gang members alone?”

Fred shook his head. “You know that you and Alice are both real handfuls, right?”

“And proud of it,” Hermione told him.

Fred laughed. “I’ll go tell Archie and Jughead that I’m going out,” he said.

 

 

Outside the bar, Alice pulled a black wig on. Then, she said, “Alright, let’s go do some shots.”

Fred grabbed Hermione’s arm and softly asked, “You do realize I probably couldn’t take most of the guys in this bar in a physical fight, right?”

“Yeah, but Alice probably could,” Hermione replied, smiling admiringly as she watched Alice confidently walk towards the bar.

 

 

 

Alice ordered three shots. After they all drank them down, Alice said, “You two go off somewhere. I’ll be more approachable if I’m on my own. But, keep an eye on me in case things go south.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Hermione said, pulling Fred away.

Alice wandered over to the pool table and leaned against it.

“Well, well, well,” FP said, walking up to her. “That’s an interesting look for you. Takes me back.”

“I’m just a journalist on a mission,” Alice told him.

“Mmhmm,” FP said, shamelessly looking at her cleavage.

Alice tossed her wig and said, “Leave me alone.”

“I think your husband would be interested to know that you’re here, dressed like that,” FP said. “Maybe I should snap a quick picture…”

“First off, I don’t believe that you can even afford a phone with a camera,” Alice informed him. FP rolled his eyes. “Second, it so happens that right now I couldn’t care less what Hal Cooper thinks of me.”

FP smiled and asked, “Does that mean you’re single?”

“There’s still not a chance in hell, Forsythe,” Alice said. “There wasn’t in high school and there isn’t now.”

“I recall some pretty close calls in high school,” he said.

“Those were all in your imagination, I can assure you,” she told him.

“Besides, why would you want me to leave you alone when I’m the one with the information you want?” FP asked, smirking.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

FP took out his flip phone which, dirt cheap as it was, did in fact have a camera. He flipped through the gallery until he got to a picture of Jason Blossom’s letterman’s jacket. “Does this have anything to do with your little mission?”

“How did you get that?” Alice asked.

“No, no, no,” FP said, shaking his head. “First, we dance. Then later, we can talk.”

Alice rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Fred walked over. “Everything okay?” Hermione asked.

Fred looked at FP with a silent, stern look.

FP rolled his eyes. “Just having a friendly chat,” he said.

Alice smiled, feeling empowered now that she had Fred and Hermione with her. “Actually, Forsythe was just suggesting we dance. What do you say?” She was clearly directing the question at Fred and Hermione as well.

“All of us?” Hermione asked.

Alice nodded, smiling.

They walked out onto the sad, sawdust-covered ground that passed for a dance floor at this dive bar.

Alice started grinding against Hermione, falling back into the motions easily. Hermione casually rested one hand on Alice’s hip as she let the other dance wildly. They grinned at each other. In a rush, everything came back and felt like they might as well be teenagers again, in Hermione’s bedroom dancing together in their pajamas and loudly singing along to Veruca Salt or Fiona Apple.

FP grinned, feeling perfectly content to just watch the show. But, Fred felt like he didn’t know what to do with himself so he decided to sneak off to buy two big cans of PBR.

Alice kept her full attention on Hermione for a song, but as another song started she let her gaze turn to FP. She held eye contact with him, giving him a teasing smile, as she kept grinding against Hermione.

He gestured for her to come to him. She ignored him and looked away, up at the ceiling, as she kept dancing. But, she could still feel his gaze on her and it felt great.

After teasing him for a minute, she danced over to him. He put his hands tightly on her hips, pulling her close.

Fred returned and handed Hermione one of the beers. “Thank you, Freddie,” she said. They each opened a can and chugged. When Hermione finished hers, she grinned at Fred. “Come on, you’re pathetic,” he said.

He finished his off and laughed. “I think my timing was pretty good. Not as impressive as yours, of course.” He glanced over at Alice and FP, who’d started kissing as they danced. “Well, that’s, uh… something.”

“Looks like everyone’s pairing up…” Hermione said.

Fred sighed and said, “I’m not ready to trust you again.”

“Then don’t,” Hermione said shrugging. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be your dance partner for tonight.”

Fred hesitated and then pulled her close.

Alice broke away from her kiss with FP. He started kissing up her neck.

“We need to go somewhere we can really talk,” she told him.

“Talk or….”

Alice glared and said, “Talk. But, Betty’s at my place.”

“Yeah and my place is…”

“A garbage pit, I’m sure,” Alice said.

FP rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled up at Fred. “Veronica is sleeping over at Josie’s tonight,” she told him. “Want to come over?”

“We’d love to!” Alice said.

Hermione blinked with surprise, looking over at Alice and wondering if she seriously thought this invitation was for everyone.

Fred smirked. “Great idea, Alice,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred. But, then she broke out in a smile and laughed hard. It had been a long time since she’d had the honor of Alice Cooper inviting herself into her life.

 

 

 

As they squeezed into the back of a cab, Hermione said, “This reminds me of being in that awful van of yours.”

“Yeah, except I’m not terrified the engine’s about to fall out,” Alice said.

“Hey, that thing was sturdy,” FP said. He gave her a wink and said, “You should’ve given me the chance to show you.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “You’re a pig, Forsythe.”

“I’m a snake. Get it right,” he said.

 

 

 

As they entered Hermione’s apartment, she said, “I have a nice bottle of scotch I could open, if anyone’s interested.”

Fred glanced at FP with concern. “I don’t think that’s a great idea,” he said.

“Well, Fred, may not want any, but I do,” FP told her as he sat down on the couch.

“Me too,” Alice said as she settled in next to him. FP casually draped an arm around her.

Fred sat down on a recliner across from them.

Hermione set down four cups scotch on the rocks, then sat down on the couch on the other side of Alice.

FP raised a glass. “To unfinished business,” he said, squeezing Alice’s shoulder with his free hand.

“To leaving it unfinished,” Alice said, rolling her eyes at him.

Hermione took a sip of scotch, then said, “You know, it is pretty astonishing that despite how hormonal and, frankly, stupid we all were in high school, that none of us went all the way with each other.”

Fred and FP shared the briefest, slightest glance acknowledging the shared history between them.

Alice squeezed Hermione’s leg and grinned at her as she said, “Well, that’s not strictly true, is it?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow with surprise. “I didn’t think you’d want me acknowledging that in front of other people.”

Alice shrugged. “We have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hermione smiled at finally hearing Alice say that, as long overdue as it was.

“Cheers to that,” FP said happily. “I completely respect your open-mindedness.”

Alice looked over FP, thinking about how smug he’d been acting all night. She slowly smiled. “Well,” she said. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

FP felt his stomach drop, but he stayed calm and told himself Alice couldn’t possibly know anything. “And what exactly are you trying to say?”

“Just that I have a very fun story,” Alice said. “About one day when I accidentally left my book bag on the bleachers during a football game and when I went back to get it that night I saw…” She smirked, looking from FP to Fred.

“You didn’t see a goddamn thing. You’re so obviously bluffing,” FP said.

“Am I?” Alice asked. “So, you’re really calling me on it?”

“Absolutely,” FP said.

Alice laughed. “I don’t bluff, Forsythe. If you ever doubt just how much I know about everyone in this town, I’ll happily spread the word about just how much you and Freddie loved each other in high school.”

FP froze up completely.

“Alice,” Fred said in a stern voice.

“Aaw, rushing to defend him?” Alice asked. “I guess that makes sense. After all, from what I saw, you are the man in the relationship.”

FP felt like he was going to be sick, so he walked into the bathroom in a daze.

“You know you crossed a line,” Hermione told Alice angrily.

“He’s been continuously taunting me,” Alice reminded her.

“So, you out him?” Hermione asked, shaking her head.

She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

“I don’t FP wants to talk to anyone right now,” Fred told her.

“Too bad,” Hermione told him.

 

 

 

 

When she entered the bathroom, FP was sitting on the floor. “Whoa, I could’ve had my dick out in here,” he reminded her.

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, that was a risk I was willing to take.” She sat down next to him on the bathroom floor. “You know you have nothing to be ashamed of, right?”

“I don’t want some pep talk right now,” he told her.

“How about my reassurance that you can count on me to never tell anyone?” Hermione asked. “I know you and I have our conflicts, FP, but I would never use this against you.”

He nodded. “Thank you. I do appreciate that.”

“And I can also reassure you that I won’t think of you any differently,” Hermione said.

FP snorted.

“I mean it,” she said.

“Alice just told you that I take it up the ass,” he said bitterly. “You’re not going to convince me that you don’t think of me as less of a man now.”

“I don’t,” Hermione said. She could tell that FP didn’t believe her. She tilted her head, leaning in a little. “I mean, if anything…”

He looked at her cluelessly. “If anything, what?”

She smiled at him. “Well. You know how much you enjoyed watching Alice and me dance together?”

He looked at her with confusion. “Yeah. You’re both hot girls.”

“And you and Fred are both very attractive men,” Hermione told him.

FP stared at her. “It’s completely different.”

“Why?” Hermione gave him a flirty smile.

He looked back at her uncertainly. “You’re really more into me now?”

She nodded.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

“You’re giving me kind of mixed signals here, sweetheart,” he said.

“I’m still trying to get back together with Fred,” she said. “I don’t think being with some other guy would help my chances right now, as attractive as you are.”

FP hesitated and then asked, “What if Fred was involved?”

Hermione grinned at him.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Fred told Alice.

“Why is everyone on his side? He knows something about Jason Blossom, about what kind of danger Polly might be in, and he’s withholding that information as some sick game to taunt me!” Alice said. “I just wanted to give an eentsy reminder that I know things too.”

Fred sighed and finished off his scotch.

FP walked into the room, followed by Hermione. Deep down he was still shaken, but he managed to act confident as he told Alice. “Well, admirable job trying to rile me up. But, unfortunately for you, I’m not ashamed of anything you said.”

“Is that so?” Alice asked skeptically.

FP grabbed Fred’s shirt collar, pulling him to his feet. He pulled him into a rough kiss. He pulled away and smirked at Alice. “I’d say so,” he said.

Alice’s jaw dropped.

“So,” Hermione said. “Who’s coming to the bedroom? Freddie? FP’s in if you are.”

Intellectually, Fred knew that he shouldn’t be messing around with FP or Hermione. But, his heart was still racing from that kiss with FP and his brain definitely wasn’t the part of his body he was listening to at the moment. “I’m in,” he said.

Hermione tilted her head at Alice. “Is she invited?” She directed the question at FP since he was the one Alice had hurt.

FP considered it for a moment and then said, “Yeah. She may be ruthless and heartless, but she’s still hot.”

Hermione and Fred headed into the bedroom.

Alice grabbed FP’s arm and said, “Tomorrow morning, you get serious about giving me information. Understand?”

“You understand that I distrust you as much as you distrust me, right?” FP asked.

“Finding out the truth about who might want to hurt Polly trumps everything,” Alice said.

FP nodded. “I’ll tell you anything you really need to know.”

 

 

 

 

When Alice and FP entered the bedroom, Hermione and Fred were both sitting on the bed, not touching.

“Well, this is pathetic,” Alice said.

“We all got married and had kids right out of high school, how good at initiating foursomes do you expect us to be?” Hermione asked.

“I doubt it’s that hard,” Alice said, untying the back of the bandana she was wearing as a shirt so it fell to the ground.

FP grinned and kissed down her neck before biting one of her nipples. She put a hand on the back of his head encouragingly, running her hand through his hair. He started sucking on her nipple happily.

Hermione turned to Fred and smiled shyly. He pulled her on top of him and they started kissing aggressively.

FP pinned Alice against the wall. He started kissing her neck hard. He bit it roughly.

“God, you’re so aggressive,” Alice said happily. “I can’t believe you were Fred’s bitch.”

FP turned her around and spanked her.

“Don’t get mad,” she said, sticking her ass up. “It’s not a bad thing. I’m just saying that you were someone’s little bitch. That’s a fact. That you were the bitch, I mean.”

He slapped her ass hard again and she let out a happy squeal.

He started sliding her skirt and tights down as he said, “Hey, speaking of getting fucked in the ass…”

She stuck her ass up and said, “We’ll see. Play your cards right.”

He squeezed her ass and laughed as he said, “Yeah, you’re clearly not into the idea at all.”

She turned around and said, “Get on your knees, Forsythe.”

He kissed down her stomach as he got down on his knees. He started licking her clit, lightly at first.

She ran her hand roughly through his hair before pulling on it a little.

He started licking her harder. Alice moaned happily.

Hermione heard the moaning and pulled away from Fred long enough to glance over. She turned to Fred and smiled as she said, “I think they’ve got the right idea, don’t you?”

Fred grinned. He pulled Hermione’s skirt and tights down. “Did I mention what a great look this tiny leather skirt is on you?”

“You didn’t have to. I saw the way you looked at me,” she said, smiling at him. He spread her legs and started licking her cunt hard.

“Oh, God, Freddie,” she said breathily.

He flicked his tongue over her clit hard.

She moaned happily underneath him.

She gripped his hair and her hips bucked.

Fred lifted his head. “Was that it?”

“Yeah, but keep going,” Hermione said breathily.

Fred laughed. “Okay, princess,” he said. He resumed licking her, a little more gently.

Alice moaned as she came.

FP pulled away and said, “Turn around.” As soon as Alice complied, he started licking her asshole enthusiastically.

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” Alice said with surprise.

“Mmm,” FP said happily as he kept rimming her.

Alice moaned with pleasure and scratched at the wall. “I need you to fuck me,” she said.

FP grinned as he stood up. “What was that?”

“Shut up,” she said.

He slapped her ass as he took a condom out of his pocket. He started undressing. “Where?”

“What do you mean where?” Alice asked.

“Where do you want me to fuck you?” FP clarified. He lightly touched her asshole.

“There,” she said.

“It’s adorable that you got that Cooper sucker to think you’re a good girl,” FP told her as he put the condom on.

“Could you please be quiet while you’re fucking me?” Alice requested.

“I guess I can do that,” he said. He kissed the back of her neck and started pushing into her.

Alice groaned happily.

FP pushed deep into her.

“Oh my God, Forsythe,” she said breathily. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“You sound like you’ve never gotten good dick before,” he said, kissing up her neck as he fucked her.

“I remember telling you to be quiet,” she said, her voice was too full of pleasure for there to be any real anger in it.

“Sorry, m’am,” he said. He reached around to rub her clit as he pushed deep into her hard a couple more times. He groaned as he came inside her.

Alice leaned against the wall, catching her breath. FP pulled the condom off and tossed it in a trash can in the corner.

He walked over to Alice and ran a hand up her side admiringly. “Do you want anything else?”

“I want to see you,” she said.

FP furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re looking right at me.”

Alice shook her head. “No, I want to see…”

FP looked at her uncertainly.

“What I didn’t tell you about that time when I saw you two under the bleachers,” Alice said. “Is that afterwards I rushed home and masturbated like I never had before, thinking about you two.”

FP blinked. “Wow, I am… learning a lot about women tonight.”

She pressed her tits against him. “Please let me see. It would really make my night.”

FP felt pretty horrified by the idea, but it was also unbelievably exciting. “We can see what Fred thinks.”

They walked over to the bed, where Fred was still going down on  
Hermione.

“Are we interrupting?” Alice asked, reaching over to squeeze one of Hermione’s tits as she asked.

“Yes,” Hermione said breathily.

Fred lifted his head and said, “Well, actually, she’s already had two orgasms and my jaw is getting tired…”

Hermione pouted at him.

“Hermione, don’t be selfish,” Alice said, keeping her hand on Alice’s tit and idly playing with it. “Poor Fred must be rock hard and full of frustration.”

Hermione sighed. “Alright,” she said. She spread her legs a little further apart.

“Actually, Hermione, we were thinking Forsythe could take Fred’s dick.”

FP felt a rush of embarrassment. “Uh, no, if Hermione wants him, then she should have him.”

“Don’t back out now,” Alice told FP. “He’s just being nervous. He’d love to get fucked by Fred.”

Fred looked between the three of them. “And do I get a say in this?”

“Of course,” Hermione said. “What do you want to do?”

Fred immediately regretted asking for this choice. “You’re both very sexy and, um… uh…”

“Okay, we’ll be here all night if we wait for Fred to make up his mind,” Alice said. “I vote that he should have sex with Forsythe because that would be fun for all four of us, whereas, no offense, him just having sex with Hermione is a little bit of a snooze.”

Hermione laughed affectionately. “Your entertainment is the most important thing in the world to me, Alice,” she said. She gave Alice a little kiss.

Fred looked at FP curiously. “Are you really okay doing this?”

FP didn’t want to show even a hint of vulnerability in front of the ladies. He punched Fred’s arm and said, “It’s just sex, Freddie. It’s not that big a deal.”

Fred nodded. “Okay,” he said. They both started undressing.

Hermione tossed off her remaining clothes so she could be more comfortable and snuggled up to Alice, giving the boys plenty of room on the bed.

FP stretched out on his back.

Fred pulled a condom out of his pocket before tossing his pants onto the floor. He put the condom on and then looked down at FP. “Are you ready?”

“If you were on all fours it would give us a better view,” Alice chimed in.

Even though FP preferred being on all fours while he was getting fucked, he thought it was more important to be in the most dignified position possible. “I’m not looking to workshop this,” he told Alice.

She sighed. “Fine, this’ll do.”

FP turned to Fred. “I’m ready, babe,” he said.

Fred started gently pushing into him.

FP groaned. He looked up at Fred. He felt a flood of emotions, remembering how hard he’d fallen for Fred and how much he’d broken his heart. It was overwhelming.

He turned his head and said, “One of you should put your tits in my face. I don’t care which.”

Fred was a little relieved. He knew they couldn’t truly be intimate with other people around, so it was better not to even try.

Alice happily put her tits in FP’s face. He nuzzled against them.

Fred moaned and gripped FP’s hips. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he said.

FP groaned happily as Fred fucked him.

Fred started fucking him harder. “Oh my God, FP,” he said.

FP started sucking on Alice’s nipple hard as he got fucked.

Fred moaned and pushed deep into FP as he came. He slowly pulled out. He went over to the trashcan to throw the condom out.

FP felt unbelievably vulnerable. He was out of breath and the slight leftover pain made him feel like Fred was still inside him.

Alice looked down at him, holding eye contact.

FP let out an involuntary whimper, which made him feel even more embarrassed. Humiliation filled his body and Alice still wasn’t looking away.

Alice leaned down and gave FP a quick kiss. She whispered in his ear. “I’m really starting to like you.” FP looked at her with surprise. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a longer, rougher kiss.

Fred returned to the bed. “Well, I’m exhausted,” he said. “Anyone else ready to crash?”

“I think, uh, these two still need to properly reconnect,” FP pointed out, gesturing between Alice and Hermione.

Alice smiled at Hermione. Hermione grinned back. They started kissing lovingly.

Alice started rubbing Hermione’s clit with her thumb as she slid two fingers into her. Hermione did the same to Alice.

FP smiled with appreciation and said, “You really have this routine down.”

Alice pulled away from the kiss long enough to grin at Hermione. “It’s like riding a bike.” She resumed kissing Hermione hard.

As Alice continued fingering Hermione, she kissed down her neck and all over her chest. “Fuck, I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you so much,” Hermione told her breathily.

They started kissing hard again. Alice slid her tongue into Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione pushed her body closer to Alice’s desperately. She moaned hard against her mouth.

Alice could tell that Hermione was close. She started moving her thumb faster. She grinned as she felt Hermione’s hips move with her motions. Hermione shouted happily.

Alice pulled her fingers out and slid them into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione gently sucked on them as she kept fingering Alice.

After a minute, Alice moaned and said, “Mmm. I’m done, baby.”

Hermione stopped moving her fingers, but left them inside Alice. “You feel so good,” she told her.

Alice smiled at her. “I’m so sorry I stopped talking to you,” she said softly. “Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Hermione told her as she slid her fingers out. “I never felt any ill-will towards you. I never stopped loving you.”

“I never stopped loving you,” Alice said. She kissed Hermione. “God, I could use a glass of water.”

“Freddie, as the only person who hasn’t gotten penetrated recently, I think you should have to run to the kitchen.”

Fred laughed. “That is fair.” He stood up. He grinned admiringly at the visual of the three gorgeous, naked people on the bed. He squeezed Hermione’s ass, then Alice’s, then FP’s.

FP playfully said, “Go get the damn water, Freddie. We’re dying over here.”

Fred laughed as he turned to go fetch water for everyone.


End file.
